1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in bag opening apparatus and more particularly to bag opening apparatus for bags of particulate or pulverulant materials.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, bags of particulate, powdered or pulverulant materials have presented problems in handling and particularly in the opening of the bags for discharge of the materials for further processing. Such bags have usually been opened by opening an end closure or in some cases by making knife cuts along the length of the bag so that the material can be dumped out into a container or conveyor for further processing and handling.
The opening of bags of solid particulate material has usually been accompanied by a considerable amount of dust and waste arising from the opening and emptying of the bags. There is particularly a serious problem in connection with wastes and dust when a bag is held over a receptacle or the like and cut open to empty the contents. As a result, there has been a substantial need for a suitable enclosure or chute or slide for guiding particulate material to a point of further use or processing which enclosure or chute or slide includes suitable means for opening a bag of particulate or pulverulant material for emptying the contents thereof.